Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction method of a liquid ejecting head.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head, which is a typical liquid ejecting head, includes a plurality of ejection ports through which ink (a liquid) is ejected, flow paths communicating with the ejection ports, and an electrothermal converting element (a thermal energy generating element) which generates thermal energy used for the ejection of the ink. The electrothermal converting element consists of a heating resistor layer and an electrode which supplies the heating resistor layer with electric power. Since the electrothermal converting element is covered with an insulating protective layer having electrical insulation characteristics, insulation between the ink and the electrothermal converting element is ensured. The electrothermal converting element generates thermal energy when driven, the ink is heated rapidly in an area in which the electrothermal converting element is in contact with the ink (i.e., a thermal action portion) located above the electrothermal converting element, air bubbles form, and then the ink is ejected. In this manner, recording may be performed on a recording medium.
At this time, the thermal action portion of the inkjet head undergoes physical actions, such as impacts by formation of air bubbles and by cavitation due to shrinkage, and chemical actions by the ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-113870 discloses a configuration in which a Ta film is provided in a thermal action portion which corresponds to an electrothermal converting element as an upper protective layer to protect the electrothermal converting element from these influences.